User talk:Derple
Hi, welcome to Hitman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Game Infobox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 15:41, 29 May 2009 Admin Could I become an Admin? Ok, thanks for the information :) What now? I've written the deletion policy, and cleaned up the nominations section of the Community Portal so that it now has separate sections for Bureaucrat nominations and Administrator nominations. What do you want me to do next? I can write policies, make templates, clean up articles, tag articles... What needs doing most urgently? ''Penguinof '' 21:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Most urgently we need mainspace contributions. We don't get many edits, so in terms of the administrative side of the house, nothing is much of a priority right now. Feel free to add whatever you think is missing or needs expansion, just don't go overboard with the policies, as they're largely unneeded at this juncture. - Derple (talk) 21:30, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I can't do mainspace edits... unless of course you were to point me in the direction of a good emulator copy of the game, in which case I could get an idea of what this site is actually about. For the moment, I'm happy just helping out with administrative work. On that note: there's probably no need for a Merge policy. Most other wikis don't have one, decisions are just made using common sense. Also, is there any need for an Image Licensing policy? Haven't you already kinda written that? Finally, there should be a link from the community portal to the nominations page, and to the userpages of the Bureaucrats, with a bit about how you're always willing to help, or something like that. Something that shows that the wiki is no longer administration-less and is in fact going places. As ever, tell me what to do and I'll do it. I'm not too good at finding things to do. ''Penguinof '' 22:49, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::I can't point you to emulator copies, as that is illegal, but they're not new so they're reasonably priced. You can get all of them on Direct2Drive except for Contracts, which you'd have to get the 3-pack for. About a merge policy, I agree with you there and I'm treating the pages in the list on the CP talk page as guide pages right now. I'm not sure whether to move the how-to pages to the Help namespace or just put them in the Help category, or both, but we can figure that out later. The Image Licensing policy, along with the copyrighting policy are pretty much the only mandatory ones, since they deal with legal issues. The rest is just whatever we decide on. Feel free to put a link to anything people might want to know about on the CP page. What would be helpful right now is to look at the pages being created in the Hitman Wiki namespace and either change things, or, if you think there might be differences of opinion, start a discussion on the talk page. Pages like Hitman Wiki:Style and Hitman Wiki:Scope aren't the result of any sort of consensus right now (since there's basically no one here), so any input would be greatly appreciated. - Derple (talk) 23:12, 20 June 2009 (UTC) New link for Walkthroughs Do you think a new page/category can be opened for walkthroughs? --Thewikihelper 08:39, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the mission pages are intended to be walkthroughs. Check out the missions style page. Thanks for filling out so much info! — Derple (talk) 14:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification Thanks for the clarification and the link. I did see one such walkthrough in the mission pages but just wanted to clarify before filling up any mission page with walkthroughs. You have a great stuff here and I am happy to contribute. Thanks again for the appreciation. --Thewikihelper 08:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new to this wiki, but I've worked on a couple of others before. Thought I'd just say hi! :) I'm probably going to make some character pages, is that ok? And I have a question- I've noticed there's a page about Mark I that says what he looks like and what gun he has, but I've never seen him in Blood Money... Can you tell me where he is? Thanks! --Tzslynx 17:08, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'll let you know how I'm doing later. --Tzslynx 11:08, 9 August 2009 (UTC) A few pages Hi, I made three pages- Basement Killing, Invitation to a Party and Ghost. Are they alright? I'm just wondering, do you like my user page? :Hey, thanks for adding all that content, that's simply awesome! I went through and did a little minor cleanup, basically to add categories, take out parts where you say "I" and move the layout around a little. Check out the style pages, which kind of explain how everything is supposed to look. If you have any ideas for changes, or want to create some of the missing styles, feel free! Thanks again for making those great edits. :) — Derple (talk) 00:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Cool, thanks. I'll let you know when I've added a few more pages if you want. Tzslynx 10:19, 10 August 2009 (UTC) 51 new pages! Hi, I made 50 new pages! And some redirection pages. I hope they're helpful! And, also, do you think I could become an admin later on? I'd just like to help manage the site and stuff like that. Do you like my new sig? -- Tzslynx - My talk page 16:01, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for all the great info, and yeah, your sig looks cool. I'm glad you're contributing so much to the wiki. Most of the stuff you added was great, although sometimes not in quite the right places, but I've gone through and done some cleanup. A lot of the tinier pages either don't need to exist at all, or should just be incorporated into the pages where they're mentioned. An example is the "Witness Protection Act", which is basically out of our scope. Things like that and "utility box" can just be used like normal words, as it's not our job to educate people on simple vocabulary terms. :Some minor notes: it would be good if you started italicizing mission names so we can differentiate them from other links, and add the appropriate categories to pages. Basically, just read through the scope pages and get a feel for what's expected. I made a new Hitman general category, so we have a place to put pages that are about more than just one game. I've also been thinking about the chronology links you've been putting into mission pages, and I think you should make a Hitman timeline page so we have a reference with everything in it. I can make a template for navigation to do what the current links are doing, which will also incorporate our styles and make it easier to use. :As far as new admin, you can nominate yourself on this page, although I should warn you that I think it's somewhat premature since you haven't been here very long and the wiki doesn't have many editors, so there's not much need for extra help. That said, I'm sure if you continue contributing and start incorporating the styles and guidelines of the wiki to show you know what you're doing, that you'd have no problem getting promoted in the future. :) — Derple (talk) 18:21, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll read those guideline pages. I've used wikis before, and I've done a reasonable amount of editing on the SWGames Wiki, so I'll read those pages and maybe think about going for admin later. Thanks for the info! :) -- Tzslynx - My talk page 19:34, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Yo What do u think 2 my new mission and character page changes with the pics? I worked hard on em whilst sik with the flu 2day, so iv been on the pc all day. I fink there pretty cool, how bwt u? ok sorry about that, il keep it in mind. :No problem, everyone has to learn each wiki's little ways of doing things, it just takes a little time. Have fun! Also, you can sign your edits with four tildes (~~~~). — Derple (talk) 16:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Wassup, homie? Yo, Iike your articles. They seem good, man. Keep writing like this and you may become "the kingpin" in this site, homeboy. Catch ya later. Why'd you wanna know? 11:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Supports I see you have been supporting 2 people for a promotion to the post of Admins! Good work! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 06:00, May 17, 2013 (UTC)